¿Amor o amistad?
by shiosaku
Summary: Si todo fuera más que una simple amistad, eso sería maravilloso. Si sus emociones pudieran llegar a lo más alto, y sus sentimientos se cruzaran, la vida cobraría más sentido.
1. ¿Es a caso un sueño?

**Pasen por mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo :3, ahí tengo mi twitter donde tengo interacción con los lectores, y ahí pongo cuando voy a subir nuevo capítulo. Además ahí pongo mi Ask, por si quieren preguntarme algo, y mi perfil de youtube por si quieren escuchar mis relatos en lugar de leerlos. Gracias por su lectura :3 sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

La escuela avanza como normalmente día con día, y el "Club del Entretenimiento" sigue con sus mismas actividades... Ninguna. Chinatsu y Akari iban corriendo por los pasillos durante el receso, y sin querer derribaron al director, lo cual les hizo ganarse un gigantesco regaño por parte del mismo, y las dejó con trabajo extra al finalizar la clase, por lo que Yui y Kyoko decidieron regresar solas a casa:

- Vaya, que mala suerte, y yo que quería ver a China-chan- se quejaba Kyoko.

- No la molestes tanto Kyoko...

En ese momento, el estómago de Kyoko rugió con fuerza

- Hehe muero de hambre... vayamos a tu casa a comer- Kyoko se colgó del brazo de Yui y pegó su mejilla con la de ella; Yui se sonrojó como un tomate.

- ¿P-por... por qué en la mía?- trató de reponerse Yui hablando quebrado y muy nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué no?... Anda vamos...

Casi arrastrándola, Kyoko llevó a Yui a su propia casa.

"- ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?-" se preguntaba a sí misma Yui al sentir la cálida mano de Kyoko tomando la suya. Sentía con cada latido de su corazón que éste se saldría de un brinco de su pecho, cosa que, no para extrañarse, Kyoko no notaba.

Llegando a la casa de Yui, como era de costumbre, Kyoko fue directo a la nevera (y como de costumbre, si la autorización de Yui)

- Rum&Raisins- Kyoko tomó el helado de la nevera y se sentó cerca del aire acondicionado, Yui un poco más tranquila comenzó a cocinar Curry.

Cada cuando Yui volteaba a ver a Kyoko, que estaba comiendo alegremente su helado mientras veía la televisión. No sabía por qué, pero veía más a detalle su rostro...

- Se ve muy linda- dijo sin pensar Yui, pero en voz baja.

- Nani nani... ¿dijiste algo Yui?- preguntó de inmediato Kyoko al escucharla.

Yui volteó la mirada con su cara completamente roja.

- No, nada- se apresuró a negar Yui y por no ver por error cortó su dedo en lugar de la zanahoria-. ¡Aw!

- ¡Yui!, ¿estás bien?- Kyoko dejó el helado en la mesa y corrió a Yui muy preocupada-. Dios mío, que descuidada eres...

Kyoko tomó el dedo de Yui y se lo metió a la boca.

- ¿Q-q... qué haces Kyoko?... - por un momento, Yui sintió como si fuera a desmayarse por el intenso ritmo que había tomado su corazón.

Yui no dejaba de ver los labios de Kyoko, y su hermosa sensación...

"- Son muy suaves-" pensaba mientras todo le daba vueltas"- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿por qué me siento así?

Luego de unos segundos, Kyoko soltó el dedo de Yui y le dirigió una bella sonrisa.

-Listo Yui, ya no se infectará- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, y Yui agacho la cabeza.

- Arigatou- dijo en voz baja, pero Kyoko la ignoró completamente y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, comer su delicioso helado, y sin más remedio Yui volvió a cocinar.

Mientras comían, Yui no dejaba de ver a los labios de Kyoko; esa sensación tan cálida nunca la había sentido antes, y deseaba sentirla mejor...

- Kyoko... dime, ¿sales con alguien?- casi sin pensarlo formuló esa pregunta, y al instante de hacerla se arrepintió de ello.

- No- respondió instantáneamente Kyoko sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta y siguió comiendo.

Yui ya había dejado de probar bocado alguno; se le había ido el hambre, y muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, cosas que nunca se pensó antes, y que a la vez se sentía mal de pensarlas. Se imaginaba a ella sobre Kyoko, aprisionándole las muñecas con las manos y sin pensarlo dos veces besarla con mucha pasión, luego morder su boca mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo desvistiéndola lentamente...

- Yui, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó de repente Kyoko al fin poniéndole atención a su amiga, que una vez más tenía la cara encendida-. No me digas que te has resfriado, no es época de eso...

- E-estoy bien- se apresuró a decir Yui volteándole la vista, no podía verla a los ojos sin que esas imágenes volvieran a su mente.

Hábilmente, Kyoko se colocó frente a Yui y le puso la mano en la frente.

- Estás muy caliente Yui- dijo Kyoko en tono preocupado...

Algo dentro de Yui explotó al verla tan cerca, podía notar mejor sus labios, su suave piel que no sabía por qué, pero tenía gran deseo de tocarla, más de lo que ya había hecho más, pero, ¿por qué era así?. ¿Por qué en ese momento?... o bueno, eso no importaba mucho.

"- No puedo más-" pensó Yui y dejó dormir por un momento su raciocinio.

Tal como lo había imaginado, Yui tomó las muñecas de Kyoko y la tiró al suelo, cosa que la asustó demasiado. Al principio Kyoko intentó liberarse, pero Yui era más fuerte que ella.

- ¿Qué- qué te pasa Yui?- preguntó asustada, pero Yui no le contestó; ella solo tenía algo en mente, tomar sus labios y su cuerpo, pero, algo pasó por su mente.

Al ver la cara asustada de Kyoko, Yui liberó sus muñecas, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

"- Esto no es lo que yo quería-" pensó con un gran sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón"-. No... Si lo quería, pero no es lo correcto..."

Kyoko se apartó de Yui por su propia seguridad, y su respiración era agitada. Se preguntaba a sí misma qué estaba pasando, pero no llegaba a nada "lógico"

- Lo siento, Kyoko- se disculpó Yui sin atreverse a mirarla-. De verdad, lo siento mucho...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Yui?- preguntó Kyoko con voz precavida.

La habitación se quedó en profundo silencio, salvo a lo lejos se oían carros, y una mosca que rondaba el lugar. Ninguna se atrevió a hacer movimiento alguno.

Rato después, Yui se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Kyoko.

- Si te digo lo que pasa, terminarás odiándome...

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamo Kyoko indignada-. Después de todo somos amigas Yui.

Al oír eso, el corazón de Yui se partió, y más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

- Sí, somos amigas... sólo grandes amigas...

Yui volteó la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Kyoko se confundió más de lo que ya estaba.


	2. Sólo somos amigas

**Pasen por mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo :3, ahí tengo mi twitter donde tengo interacción con los lectores, y ahí pongo cuando voy a subir nuevo capítulo. Además ahí pongo mi Ask, por si quieren preguntarme algo, y mi perfil de youtube por si quieren escuchar mis relatos en lugar de leerlos. Gracias por su lectura :3 sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

Kyoko no podía entender el porqué de las lágrimas de su buena amiga; no había razón para ello (según su entendimiento).

Yui no podía detener sus lágrimas, sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón.

Kyoko no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su amiga, sólo una cosa. Se paró y rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- No llores Yui- le rogaba Kyoko con la voz quebrada. Yui podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en su espalda.

- Suéltame por favor- le susurró el oído perdiendo de nuevo poco a poco los estribos y apretaba fuerte los puños-. No quiero dañarte...

- Dáñame lo que sea necesario- respondió Kyoko con mucha seguridad-. Te prometo soportar cualquier dolor por ti.

Yui no pudo soportar mucho más y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Te quiero, Kyoko- dijo tomando un poco de aire-. ¡Te quiero mucho!

- Yo también te quiero- respondió inocentemente Kyoko esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡No es eso!- grito Yui molesta-. No me refiero a esa clase de cariño...

Poco a poco, Kyoko iba entrando en razón de lo que sucedía (finalmente). Pero, "¿era posible eso?"

Yui tomó y entrelazó las manos de Kyoko con las suyas y la miró fijamente con los ojos hinchados.

- Te quiero, de una manera muy especial...

Kyoko se sonrojó y comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la confesión de su amiga, su mejor y más cercana amiga. Yui tomó la mano izquierda de Kyoko y la puso en su pecho, justo en su corazón.

- Sientes como late- dijo nerviosa Yui, y Kyoko sintió los veloces latidos del corazón de su amiga-. Estos latidos, son por ti... son por tu culpa...

Kyoko no sabía qué hacer, sentía que no debía estar en ese momento ahí, que eso no estaba pasando. Yui estaba decidida a hacerle comprender totalmente a Kyoko sus sentimientos, y no podía rendirse ante nada.

- Yui... yo...

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, y ambas dieron un brinco del susto. Kyoko fue corriendo a ver quién era, aprovechando su oportunidad para escapar.

Chinatsu y Akari estaban afuera de su casa con una bolsa repleta de pastelillos, como disculpa por no poder asistir al club ese día. Entraron a la casa y en ese momento Yui entró al baño para relajarse un poco.

Chinatsu fue la primera en notar que algo pasaba, por que Kyoko estaba más calmada de lo usual. Esperaba que como de costumbre estuviera encima de ella, pero en lugar de eso solo estaba sentada mirando cómo se movía su té. Lejos de preguntarle que sucedía, decidió mejor disfrutar de ese momento en paz.

Pasaron los minutos y Yui no salía del baño; temiendo que algo malo le hubiera pasado (y lejos de meditarlo como de costumbre) fue al baño para ver qué pasaba. Estando a punto de llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió, y Yui estaba parada frente a ella sólo con una toalla tapándole, y al darse cuenta de la situación, ambas se quedaron congeladas; agravando la situación, la toalla de Yui comenzó a bajarse, y al estar en shock, Yui no pudo hacer nada para evitar que a los pocos segundos su cuerpo quedara al descubierto, cosa que Kyoko notó en el acto.

- Y-y-yui...

Yui miró hacia abajo y notó que todo su cuerpo desnudo estaba al descubierto y a la vista de la persona que quería. Pero, lejos de sentirse mal, tomó aire y aprovecho la situación que se le había dado. Tomó la mano de Kyoko y la atrapó entre sus brazos de tal forma que sus rostros se encontraron.

- Ahora debes pagar por verme desnuda- dijo Yui con una sonrisa y Kyoko se puso completamente roja, cosa que no le importó mucho a Yui, ya que sólo la pego más a ella y la besó con toda la pasión que había aguantado todo ese tiempo.

La beso con mucha pasión y deseo, y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la tumbo y se acostó sobre ella.

- Y-Yui... ponte algo de ropa...

- ¿Para qué?, si ya has visto mi cuerpo desnudo- objetó Yui sin dejar de besarla, entonces comenzó a sentirse con más deseo y bajo sus besos a su cuello.

- De-demo... China-chan y Akari están en la sala...

- Pueden esperar 15 minutos más- se excusó Yui lamiendo el cuello de Kyoko y desabrochando su camisa.

Kyoko poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar las caricias de Yui, y dejó de poner resistencia, a cambio, sus manos rodearon el cuello de Yui, y sus labios se juntaron una vez más, cosa que ni ella misma se podía creer, pero en lugar de cuestionarse, se dejó llevar por el deseo.

Ambas ya estaban en el clímax de sus caricias y estas se volvían cada vez más fuertes (Kyoko ya estaba solo con el sostén y con la falda levantada), cuando en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Yui.

- Yui-sempai- llamó Chinatsu desde la puerta- ¿Todo bien?, voy a entrar...

- ¡NO!- exclamó Yui, pero fue inútil, la puerta se abrió...


	3. Más que amigas

**Pasen por mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo :3, ahí tengo mi twitter donde tengo interacción con los lectores, y ahí pongo cuando voy a subir nuevo capítulo. Además ahí pongo mi Ask, por si quieren preguntarme algo, y mi perfil de youtube por si quieren escuchar mis relatos en lugar de leerlos. Gracias por su lectura :3 sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

De manera atlética, rompiendo todos los récords olímpicos existentes, Yui logró llegar como un rayo al baño y cerró la puerta de golpe, en el acto, Kyoko tomó una de las orillas de la sabana, y de dio vuelta de tal forma que está la tapara y ella fingió estar dormida. Al entrar, Chinatsu vio a la "dormida" Kyoko, y se preguntó quién le había gritado en el momento antes de entrar.

- Vaya, que indecente de su parte Kyoko-sempai- dijo en voz baja Chinatsu al verla tan tranquila, entonces, cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía-. Ho, yo también quiero dormir en la cama de Yui-sempai...

Yui escuchaba dentro del baño por si algo impensado pasaba, y al oír que Chinatsu cerraba la puerta de su habitación, ella respiro de alivio y cayó al suelo. Dejo pasar unos segundos por si ella regresaba, luego se puso su toalla de nuevo y salió del baño. Al salir, se topó con la sorpresa que Kyoko había fingido tan bien que se quedó profundamente dormida.

- Baka- dijo Yui sonriendo al ver a Kyoko tan calmada. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, entonces se puso algo de ropa y salió a atender a Chinatsu y a Kyoko.

Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, Chinatsu y Akari decidieron irse, ya que a pesar de los mil intentos de Chinatsu, Yui no permitió que ella durmiera en su cama, o si quiera que se quedasen. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Chinatsu se despidió de su amada sempai y ambas se fueron de ahí juntas.

- Ho, ¡¿por qué yo no puedo quedarme con Yui-sempai?!- se quejaba Chinatsu poniendo cara de berrinche-. ¿Por qué sólo Kyoko-sempai?

- Bueno, ellas dos han sido muy unidas desde muy pequeñas- la excusaba Akari mientras iban caminando.

Esas palabras crearon un shock fuerte en Chinatsu.

- No me digas que ellas… - dijo Chinatsu deteniéndose en lo que, para ella, era una terrible noticia.

- Así es- afirmó inocentemente Akari con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento el mundo de Chinatsu se derrumbó en sus hombros. No podía creer en lo que sus oídos le decían, se negaba a hacerlo. Pero, en ese momento, Akari continuó.

- Ellas dos, son y siempre han sido las mejores amigas…

Chinatsu no sabía que hacer primero, si alegrarse porque sus sospechas eran infundadas, o matar a Akari por asustarla de esa manera.

- Ne, China-chan- Akari se detuvo de pronto cerca de una farola-. Dime, ¿por qué te gusta tanto Yui?

Chinatsu se detuvo junto con ella, y por un instante, como nunca lo había hecho, se preguntó exactamente eso.

- Pues, el día que la conocí, pensé que era una chica genial por su manera de actuar, y pues, poco a poco me fue gustando.

Akari sonrió con nostalgia.

- Y dime, no has pensado, si ese "amor", no es más que admiración- le cuestionó Akari mirándola a los ojos, y su mirada era seria, como nunca antes lo había sido.

Chinatsu, lejos de pensar en sus palabras, no podía dejar se pensar en ese lado de Akari, uno que nunca nadie había visto. Se le veía decidida y calmada, y mostraba una seguridad que nunca había notado; luego de admirarla, pensó en sus palabras. "Admiración", era eso lo que sentía por Yui, y si era verdad, como diferenciarla del amor. Todo ese tiempo ella había estado segura de que ella era su primer amor, y de que estaba locamente enamorada, pero, con solo unas pocas palabras, ese mundo mágico se derrumbó y se destruyó en millones de pedazos.

- No lo sé- respondió sinceramente Chinatsu mirando al suelo-. Hasta este momento, no había pensado en eso.

- ¿Y habías pensado, en que quizás, podrías enamorarte de alguien más?- la voz de Akari cobraba cada vez más seguridad, y la triste Chinatsu se sentía acorralada como un pequeño gato.

- B-bueno- Chinatsu se recargó en la pared más cercana-. No, nunca lo he pensado.

Con toda la confianza que había ganado en esos escasos minutos, Akari se puso frente a Chinatsu, y con una mano tomó el mentón de Chinatsu, mientras que el otro lo recargaba en la misma pared.

- Ne, China-chan… ¿qué tal si nos besamos?

En toda su vida, Chinatsu jamás pensó que esa frase, en algún momento iba a regresársele, pero estaba pasando; la misma Akari estaba frente a ella con una seguridad como nunca, diciéndole las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho un tiempo atrás en su casa.

- E-etto…

Sin dejarle objetar si si o si no, Akari puso la mano en su mejilla y la besó, tranquilamente, sin prisas, y con mucho cariño. Chinatsu sintió esa suave caricia en sus labios, y sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de calor, y como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Akari solo disfrutaba de los suaves labios de Chinatsu, y entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de ella. Chinatsu, lejos de oponer resistencia, decidió relajarse y disfrutar del tierno beso de su "amiga".

Pasados unos momentos maravillosos, Akari soltó por un instante los labios de Chinatsu y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Si lo deseas- comenzó a decir con una gran sonrisa-. Podemos ser más que solo amigas.

La cara de Chinatsu se encendió como una luz de alto, y sus manos sudaban como llaves.

- M-m-m-ás…

Lejos de decir una palabra más, Akari simplemente asintió con la cabeza aún más sonriente.

Chinatsu agacho la cabeza. No sabía que responder a esa pregunta, aunque no veía nada malo en ello.

"- ¿Estaría mal hacerlo?-" se preguntaba a sí misma "-. Es Akari, y esa parte de ella, se veía tan bien…"

En ese momento, no supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero, todo indicaba a que, se había enamorado de esa parte de Akari, un lado de ella que nadie conocía.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Chinatsu se limitó a sólo asentir con la cabeza, y Akari en respuesta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, China-chan- dijo con una voz apenas audible, y Chinatsu la abrazó con fuerza.


	4. Como si no hubiera un mañana

**Pasen por mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo :3, ahí tengo mi twitter donde tengo interacción con los lectores, y ahí pongo cuando voy a subir nuevo capítulo. Además ahí pongo mi Ask, por si quieren preguntarme algo, y mi perfil de youtube por si quieren escuchar mis relatos en lugar de leerlos. Gracias por su lectura :3 sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

Los días transcurría sin detenerse, esa es la ley de la vida, y por fin había llegado el domingo, un día tan esperado para las chicas del Club del Entretenimiento, ya que irían a un parque de diversiones en una ciudad vecina. Las cuatro chicas se prepararon con comida, cámaras, y buen vestido, y se quedaron de ver en la estación de trenes a las 9 de la mañana, y, a no extrañar a ninguna, Akari llegaba tarde.

Dieron las 9 en punto, y el tren estaba llegando al andén, cuando Akari llegó corriendo, y entró justamente cuando las puertas del tren estaban a punto de cerrarse.

Akari se recargó en la puerta del tren, hiperventilando y sudando a cantaros.

- Pensamos que ya no llegarías Akari- la regañó Chinatsu muy enojada-. Deberías haber llegado temprano.

- Gomen, gomen, es que tuve un sueño demasiado bueno, y me he quedado dormida más de lo que debía- se disculpó Akari recuperando el aliento-. Gomen ne, China.

- Etto…- las interrumpió Yui, y ambas voltearon. Yui y Kyoko las veían con algo de curiosidad, y sospecha-. "Akari", "China"… ¿desde cuándo se volvieron tan unidas?

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron de inmediato, y agacharon la cabeza. El silencio solo se apagaba por el sonido del tren sobre las vías, y uno que otro pájaro desde afuera del vagón. Kyoko esbozó una burlona sonrisa, entendiendo la situación (extrañamente bien).

- No será que, ustedes están saliendo juntas…

Ambas chicas, con sus gestos, se delataron, ya que se veían más nerviosas de lo común. Kyoko se veía igual de asombrada por ver su reacción.

- No me digan que di al clavo- inquirió Kyoko con la cara sombreada.

El silencio volvió a inundar el vagón del tren, y así estuvo hasta que llegaron a su destino. Las chicas bajaron del vagón sin hacer ruido alguno.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Yui para romper el silencio (al final de cuentas eran amigas, cosas así no deberían ser un secreto).

Akari y Chinatsu se vieron la una a la otra, como hablando en sus mentes, decidiendo si contarles o no. Pasados unos instantes, ambas solo asintieron con la cabeza.

- Desde hace un par de días- respondió Akari con una voz apenas audible-. Perdón por no haberles dicho, pero no encontramos la manera.

Yui sólo dio un suspiro y sonrió.

- Nosotras también deberíamos disculparnos, verdad Ky…- antes de terminar la frase, notó que Kyoko ya no se encontraba junto a ella, y al buscarla con la mirada, la encontró en una máquina expendedora, a punto de comprar algo- ¡Ven aquí Kyoko!

Kyoko regresó con las chicas cargando jugo para cada una de ellas, y a juzgar por su rostro había olvidado completamente el tema de discusión, lo que hizo que se ganara un pellizco en la mejilla de Yui.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Kyoko llorando y sobándose la mejilla.

- Bien merecido te lo tienes Kyoko- la regañó Yui cruzando los brazos-. Mira que ignorar a tus amigas mientras hacen una confesión.

- Pero si tú también tienes una confesión que hacer- le dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa de complicidad, y Yui se sonrojó-. Ne, Yui… ¿tienes algo que confesar?

- E-etto…- Yui se sonrojó intensamente-. Bueno, si…

Kyoko tomó la mano de Yui y la pegó completamente a ella.

- La verdad es que nosotras también estamos saliendo- confesó de golpe Kyoko con una amplia sonrisa, y Yui se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, su cara parecía a punto de estallar.

- ¡¿Es en serio?!- gritaron Akari y Chinatsu al unísono.

Kyoko asentía con la cabeza enérgicamente, y Yui solo asentía con torpeza.

Chinatsu tenía esa ligera sospecha desde el día que fueron a casa de Yui, pero aun así le sorprendió la noticia. Akari sólo se limitó a sonreír.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos- las animó Akari tomando la mano de Chinatsu-. Será como una cita doble.

Kyoko asintió con la cabeza, y a rastras se llevó a Yui de la mano, al igual que Akari se llevaba arrastrando a Chinatsu.

Al llegar al parque, lo que restaba era para menos. No hubo juego que las cuatro no probaran; la montaña rusa, los carritos, el carrusel, el paseo acuático, en fin, por todos lados las cuatro estuvieron pasándola en grande, hasta dar el último aliento de fuerza. Cuando les dio la tarde, se sentaron a comer sus alimentos.

- China, di "Ah"- le pidió Akari acercándole un poco de comida a la boca, lo cual hizo que se avergonzara, pero sin más que hacer, aceptó abriendo lentamente la boca.

Kyoko intentó hacer lo mismo con Yui.

- No te atrevas- se negó rotundamente Yui mientras comía lo suyo, y Kyoko se deprimió por ello.

Ya cuando iba a oscurecer, decidieron subir a una última atracción antes de irse, y ninguna mejor que la rueda de la fortuna, y obviamente en parejas. Chinatsu y Akari se juntaron de inmediato cuando su vagón estaba en el punto más alto, pero, en el de Yui y Kyoko las cosas eran diferentes. Ambas lucían algo distantes, y no se veían a la cara, lo cual no tardó en llamar la atención de Akari y Chinatsu, que las observaban desde el siguiente vagón.

Al regresar las cosas no mejoraban; Yui y Kyoko no se hablaban, y ni siquiera se veían, lo cual comenzó a preocupar más y más a sus amigas. Cuando regresaron a la ciudad, las cuatro se separaron de nuevo en parejas, pero en lugar de regresar a sus casas, Chinatsu detuvo a Akari.

- Debemos seguirlas- le propuso Chinatsu en voz baja para evitar que las oyeran.

Akari también estaba preocupada por ellas, así que sin objeción aceptó.

Las siguieron de cerca, y poco a poco notaron que no se dirigían a sus casas. Caminaron hasta un parque cercano; se escondieron lo más cerca de ellas para escucharlas sin ser detectadas.

- Gomen ne Yui- se disculpó Kyoko muy seria-. No era mi intención.

Yui no respondió nada, solo se cruzó de brazos y agacho la cabeza.

Un silencio las absorbió por unos instantes, luego Yui suspiró y habló.

- Bueno, no has hecho nada tan malo… en sí yo te orillé…

- No, yo tuve la culpa- la interrumpió Kyoko con lágrimas en los ojos-. Mira que quedarme dormida, en medio de eso… No tengo perdón, y al recordártelo he arruinado todo el día; lo siento Yui, es todo mi culpa.

Yui se limitó a abrazarla y a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Siempre hay otra oportunidad Kyoko- la miró y le dio un beso en los labios-. Y cada una hay que disfrutarla como si fuera la última.

Kyoko, con lágrimas en los ojos, se abalanzó sobre Yui, y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo que ambas cayeran del suelo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Akari y Chinatsu fueron retirándose lentamente del ahí, pero sin querer Akari se atoró en un arbusto, lo cual hizo que éste se moviera, asustando a Kyoko y Yui.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Yui entre asustada y molesta.


	5. Celos

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, en los que ni Chinatsu ni Akari quisieron siquiera respirar para no ser descubiertas. En ese momento, por obra del destino, un gato salió de los arbustos, y Yui suspiró al pensar que este era el causante del ruido anterior; aprovechando la situación, Akari y Chinatsu se deslizaron lentamente hacia atrás, y lograron huir de ahí sin ser descubiertas.

Yui y Kyoko se quedaron solo un poco más en el parque abrazadas, y luego decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas. Cuando iban caminando tomadas de la mano, sin darse cuenta, una persona más las seguía; en la sombra se podía ver el reflejo de unos lentes redondos que las observaban.

Al día siguiente la rutina volvía a empezar en clase, y las chicas del club de entretenimiento volvían a sus cotidianas actividades, las primeras que se les ocurrieran. En la sala de té, las cuatro chicas comían durante la hora del receso, y Chinatsu y Akari trataban de no entrar en el tema del día pasado, ya que no sabían que las habían seguido.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un par de chicas estaban tras ella.

- ¡Toshino Kyoko!- gritó desde la puerta Ayano, y junto a ella, como siempre, caminaba Chitose, quien lucía más seria de lo normal.

Como era de esperarse, su "estruendosa" entrada no causo mucha impresión en las chicas del club, lo cual molesto más a Ayano, que se paró encima de la mesa frente a Kyoko.

- Te estoy hablando- gruñó Ayano mirándola fijamente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que Kyoko diera un par de pasos atrás.

- Na-nani…

Ayano no le despegaba la mirada; la veía fijamente y su mirada echaba fuego intenso, lo cual ponía muy nerviosa a Kyoko, y al resto de las chicas. Chitose seguía seria, en lugar de fantasear como era su costumbre.

- Kyoko-chan- habló con voz apagada y tranquila Chitose-. Dime, ¿qué hacían tú y Yui-chan anoche en el parque?

Aquella pregunta fue un shock intenso para las cuatro chicas, ya que ninguna de ellas había visto a Chitose o siquiera a Ayano cercas.

- E…etto… nosotras…

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó Yui poniéndose entre Ayano y Kyoko, y sosteniéndole la mirada a esta primera.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, sin parpadear ni un momento. Aquello se veía como dos gladiadores esperando el inicio de una feroz batalla, y los alrededores estaban cargados de una energía muy pesada. Todas tomaron su distancia, como esperando lo peor, y se resguardaron. Al fin, luego de unos largos instantes, Ayano hablo.

- ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?- preguntó Ayano sin despegar su mirada.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió Yui con clara hostilidad.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio, al parecer, un silencio en el que cada una pensaba bien su siguiente movimiento.

- Sólo me importa, no tengo por qué dar más explicaciones.

- Claro que tienes- contradijo Yui apretando los puños-. Es de MI Kyoko de la que estamos hablando.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un impacto abrumador en Ayano, que apretó fuertemente los puños.

- ¿Tuya?... ¿desde cuándo?- repitió y preguntó Ayano mordiéndose los labios, como negándose a llorar.

Yui se sentía mal por Ayano, pero no podía dejarla tomar terreno en lo que, para ella, era de su pertenencia.

- Una semana, y no diré más- respondió Yui sin bajar la guardia, y una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Ayano.

Al ver esto, y sin pensarlo, Kyoko se levantó y abrazó a Ayano, no supo por qué, pero no podía verla llorar de esa manera. Aquella acción sorprendió a todas, en especial a Ayano, quien no supo que hacer, y de un manotazo se soltó de ella.

- No necesito tu consuelo- dijo con una voz quebrada Ayano, y esta salió corriendo del club.

Chitose solo hizo una leve reverencia, y salió tras Ayano, dejando a las chicas del club en estado de shock.

Se acabó el receso sin que nadie más dijera nada, y las cuatro chicas regresaron a sus respectivos salones.

Durante la hora de salida, Akari y Chitose buscaron a Yui y Kyoko para regresar juntas a casa, pero cuando las encontraron, se toparon con otra situación incómoda.

- Ya te pedí perdón- decía Kyoko con la voz intranquila-. No lo hice con esa intención…

- Sea cual sea, hiciste demasiado- le regañaba Yui, que tenía los brazos cruzados, y se negaba a verla a los ojos.

Kyoko intentó abrazarla, pero Yui solo se movió, y esta calló al suelo.

- Puedes irte sola a casa, yo me voy- dictaminó Yui con una grave voz, y se fue dando zancadas.

Kyoko se quedó en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y Chinatsu y Akari no sabían exactamente que hacer; no sabían si ayudar a Kyoko, o detener a Yui, debían decidir que era más importante en ese momento.

En ese momento, Chitose apareció en la escena, y ayudó a levantarse a Kyoko. Dijo unas palabras en voz baja, y ambas se fueron caminando juntas. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Chinatsu y Akari salieron de su escondite.

- Vaya, no sabía que Yui-sempai era demasiado celosa- comentó Chinatsu sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver- ¿Tu lo eres, Akari?- preguntó algo asustada por lo que acababa de ver.

Akari reflexionó un momento la pregunta, y luego contestó con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, eres la primera con la que salgo, así que no sabría decirte…

Akari y Chinatsu regresaron a su casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde y seguían sin concebir lo que acababa de pasar.


	6. ¿Rival?

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en el club del entretenimiento, y ni Yui ni Kyoko se dirigían la palabra; siempre que se veían se ignoraban, y la cara de Kyoko no podía reflejar más tristeza de la que ya mostraba, incluso una vez, Chinatsu la encontró llorando en el baño, aunque no quiso hablarle en ese momento, y ella no hizo mención de ello, salvo con Akari; las dos se preguntaban cómo podían solucionar las cosas entre las dos, pero lo veían imposible.

- Ojala se reconcilien pronto- rogaba Akari viendo como su té se movía de un lado a otro (estaban en el club).

Chinatsu se recostó en el regazo de Akari, pensativa. No podía creer que ellas dos estuvieran en ese estado, y eso le daba miedo, porque, si ellas, que llevaban años de una fuerte amistad, y tenían las bases de una buena relación, con algo que era relativamente poco, terminaron sin hablarse, o si quiera verse; ella y Akari también tenían poco tiempo de relación, y no se diga de conocerse, ¿qué podía garantizarle que su relación es realmente fuerte?... esa pregunta le daba mucho pánico.

- Ne, Akari-chan- Chinatsu puso su mano en la mejilla de Akari-. Hazme un favor, un enorme favor.

Akari tomó su mano suavemente y la miró con desconcierto.

- Dime China-chan.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Chinatsu, y su voz se quebraba.

- Por favor, nunca me dejes- le rogó demostrando todo el miedo que ella sentía de vivir lo mismo que Kyoko y Yui.

Akari no pudo menos que enternecerse por la triste mirada de Chinatsu, y sintió el miedo que ella transmitía. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para intentar tranquilizarla.

- Te quiero China-chan- le dijo al oído con ternura-. Te quiero mucho, no llores.

Pero Chinatsu hizo lo contrario, y apretó su cara contra el hombro de Akari para intentar detener sus lágrimas, como si de un sangrado se tratase, y Akari acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarla. Así se quedaron durante un largo rato, hasta que las lágrimas de Chinatsu dejaron de brotar, y entonces ambas chicas salieron de la escuela rumbo a sus casas, o ese era el plan.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- preguntó Akari con una gran sonrisa.

Chinatsu quedó en jaque por la repentina proposición de Akari, y no supo bien cómo reaccionar. En el fondo ella quería, pero…

"- ¿No es muy pronto?... aún no llevamos ni un mes juntas… pero espera, ¿qué estoy pensando?, ella sólo me invitó a su casa… no dijo nada de otra cosa, o, ¿lo estará pensando?..."

Los pensamientos de Chinatsu volaban de un lado a otro, reflejados en su roja cara, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Akari sonrió, adivinando sus pensamientos, y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Chinatsu.

- Prometo portarme bien- le dijo al oído, con una voz que hizo que su corazón se acelerara a mil.

Chinatsu agacho la cabeza, completamente roja, y algo nerviosa, pero aun así, se forzó a hablar.

- Puedes portarte mal…- dijo con una voz apenas audible, pero fue lo suficiente para que Akari pudiera oírla, y sonrojarla, cosa que Chinatsu notó-. C-claro… si es que llega a pasar, o si pasa algo… o… etto…

Ambas chicas se quedaron quietas, mirándose la una a la otra, completamente rojas. Ambas podían apostar todo a que adivinaban los pensamientos de la otra (exactamente los mismos), pero ninguna se atrevió a hablar, hasta que, en acuerdo tácito, ambas se dirigieron a la casa de Akari.

Al llegar a casa de Akari, ésta estaba sola, así que Akari decidió preparar algo de té, mientras Chinatsu la esperaba en su cuarto.

Chinatsu se puso a investigar el cuarto de Akari, ya que era la primera vez que estaba ahí, y lo primero que le vino a la mente era su cama, en la cual se recostó y abrazó su almohada. El olor era suave, y relajante, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó a su alrededor, y al abrir sus ojos, vio que Akari ya estaba ahí, y la mirada atentamente desde la orilla de la cama (se había hincado al lado de la cama) con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó Chinatsu algo nerviosa.

- Un par de minutos, te veías tan calmada que no te quise despertar- respondió Akari con una sonrisa, y se recostó a su lado, lo cual puso nerviosa a Chinatsu.

- Etto, el té…

Akari puso un dedo en los labios de Chinatsu, y le dirigió una picara mirada.

- Tú dijiste que podíamos portarnos mal, si es que se daba la situación…

Chinatsu deseo no haber dicho eso, ya que en ese momento sus nervios estaban en lo más alto, pero no opuso resistencia cuando sintió los labios de Akari pegados a los suyos, y en cambio, la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Akari-chan!- la llamó su hermana entrando de golpe a su habitación.

Al ver la escena, se quedó congelada, al igual que Akari y Chinatsu, que no tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar, y solo se quedaron quietas, sin mover un solo músculo.

- Akari, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Akane arrastrando las palabras, claramente enojada.

Akari no sabía que responder, solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin decir una sola palabra, en cambio Chinatsu.

- Gomen, es mi culpa- se disculpó Chinatsu parándose de la cama.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó Akane de manera desafiante.

- Yoshikawa Chinatsu… la novia de Akari- respondió Chinatsu, igualmente respondiendo a la amenazadora mirada de Akane.

- ¿Novia?- repitió Akane apretando los puños.

Ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra sin pestañar, mientras Akari no concebía lo que pasaba, de nuevo…


	7. Vivir juntas

Era viernes por la tarde, y Kyoko caminaba con la cabeza baja, pensativa, y con una mirada triste. Se sentía sola, y necesitaba consuelo. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, aunque sabía bien a quien quería, pero a la vez se sentía mal por Ayano; ese día, Chitose le había explicado lo que pasaba con Ayano, y se sentía mal por ella, y por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, ya que ella ya tenía a alguien a quien querer, aunque ella estuviera molesta en ese momento. Eran demasiadas cosas las que ella sentía, las que tenía que pensar, y no podía estar tranquila.

Caminando sin rumbo, Kyoko se encontró sin pensarlo en el edificio donde vivía Yui; estaba ahí, pero no sabía si llegar, el miedo a ser rechazada era demasiado grande. Decidió mejor dar la vuelta e irse, pero en eso llegó Yui, con una bolsa de plástico. Kyoko desvió la mirada.

- ¿Vas a irte de nuevo?- preguntó Kyoko con tristeza.

Al no haber respuesta por parte de Yui, Kyoko se dio vuelta y estuvo a punto de irse, pero de pronto sintió la mano de Yui deteniéndola fuertemente.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Yui con un hilo de voz, y con la cara completamente sonrojada.

Kyoko sintió alegría en su corazón, pero en lugar de demostrarla se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Yui y Kyoko entraron a la casa de Yui, y mientras ella preparaba la comida, Kyoko se quedó sentada en la sala, quieta, más que de costumbre. Yui de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Kyoko, como si esperase que ella hiciera algo, pero Kyoko seguí ahí, quieta, sin hacer ni un movimiento.

Comieron sin decir una sola palabra, y de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, pero no se decían absolutamente nada. Al terminar de comer, Yui sirvió un poco de té y unas galletas, las cuales Kyoko no tocó; seguía callada, sin decir una palabra, sólo podía escucharse el sonido de los vehículos y las aves desde afuera del departamento. De pronto, el celular de Kyoko sonó, y vio que era una llamada de Chitose, pero, ¿por qué en ese momento?

- ¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó Yui bebiendo un poco de té.

Kyoko puso el celular en la mesa y dejó que siguiera sonando.

- Antes que eso, primero tenemos que hablar- dijo en tono serio Kyoko reteniéndole la mirada a Yui.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, y trataron de comunicarse sin palabras; era obvio que había un problema grave, y debían solucionarlo si querían de verdad tener una relación. Kyoko se sentó a un lado de Yui, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

- ¿Me quieres?- preguntó Kyoko con firmeza.

- ¡Claro que te quiero!- respondió Yui indignada por la pregunta de Kyoko, y ambas chicas se pusieron rojas.

- Entonces… dime por qué no me hablas- inquirió Kyoko con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla-. Si me quieres tanto, por qué no estás a mi lado…

Kyoko irrumpió en llanto, sin poder soportarlo más. Yui no sabía que hacer; sabía que había hecho mal al no hablarle, pero, no podía remediarlo, y ahora tenía frente a ella a la chica que siempre amó, pero no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, salvo abrazarla fuertemente.

- Gomen nasai- se disculpó sinceramente Yui abrazándola fuertemente-. No sé por qué lo hice, me sentía celosa de lo que pasaba, y por un momento tuve miedo de perderte, y no me di cuenta de que, al contrario, te alejaba más y más… Gomen… gomen…

Kyoko rodeó con sus brazos a Yui, y por unos instantes, ambas chicas no hicieron más que llorar, y dejaron que sus sentimientos encerrados salieran y les dieran un respiro. Después de unos momentos, Yui puso su mano en la mejilla de Kyoko, y ambas chicas se besaron, extrañando los labios de la otra, poniendo todo su amor, demostrando todo su deseo que se había acumulado durante tantos días. Sin siquiera pensarlo, o sabiendo cómo, ambas chicas ya estaban debajo de las sabanas, y sin ropa.

- Te amo, Yui- le decía Kyoko al oído mientras ambas chicas tocaban sus cuerpos, y descubrían un mar de sensaciones que nunca habían sentido.

- Te amo, Kyoko- le decía Yui mordiendo sus labios, y lamiendo su cuello.

Ambas chicas terminaron abrazadas la una a la otra, de tal manera, haciendo saber a la otra que no querrían separarse nunca, y eso esperaban.

Durmieron un rato, esperando que ese sueño nunca acabara, deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que nunca acabara. De pronto, Yui despertó y vio el reloj; ya eran las ocho y el cielo ya se había escondido completamente.

- Kyoko, despierta- le decía Yui moviéndola enérgicamente para despertarla.

- ¿Ya es de mañana?- preguntó Kyoko aún medio adormilada.

- Nada de eso- le regañó Yui estirándole la mejilla-. Ya es muy noche, tienes que regresar a tu casa…

- No quiero- se negó Kyoko abrazando fuertemente a Yui-. Me quedaré aquí, y no me iré.

Yui suspiró pensativa. Era casi imposible hacer cambiar de parecer a Kyoko cuando tenía esa decisión, por lo que decidió dejarla dormir, y volvió a acostarse junto a ella.

- Ne, Yui…- dijo de pronto Kyoko sin abrir los ojos- ¿Quieres que vivamos juntas?

Yui tardó tres segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, su corazón dio un violento vuelco que casi se le sale del pecho.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Kyoko?!... ¿Vivir juntas?...

- ¿No se puede?- preguntó Kyoko con una voz y miradas demasiado tiernas, y Yui se sonrojó más de la cuenta- ¿No quieres?...

Yui sentía que su corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento, y eso fue bien aprovechado por Kyoko, quien se puso en una pose demasiado sensual.

- Si vivimos juntas…- se acercó a ella y le habló despacio al oído-… todos los días, mi cuerpo será tuyo.

Un hilito se sangre salió de la nariz de Yui, imaginando un sinfín de cosas que podrían pasar si viviesen juntas. Era demasiado para contenerlo, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo.

- Primero tendríamos que hablar con tus padres- dijo Yui conteniendo sus ganas con una fuerza sobrehumana-. Si te lo permiten, entonces…

Sin permitirle a Yui que terminara con su frase, Kyoko se abalanzó sobre ella, y la besó con mucha ternura.

Ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas luego de un rato más de charla, abrazadas, y compartiendo sus sentimientos.


	8. Competencia

Kyoko y Yui tuvieron una larga semana. Primero tuvieron que hablar con los padres de Kyoko para permitirle vivir con Yui, a lo cual, en un principio, se oponían rotundamente, a pesar de tratarse de Yui. Toda la semana, día a día, ambas chicas hacían su esfuerzo por lograr el consentimiento de ellos, lo cual despertó gran interés por parte de su madre, a causa de la enorme insistencia de ambas chicas.

- Dime Kyoko, ¿por qué tanto interés en vivir con Yui?- preguntó de pronto su madre en medio del almuerzo-. Digo, entiendo que es tu mejor amiga desde hace muchos años, pero, aun así es extraño.

Kyoko estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su pan tostado cuando su madre formuló esa pregunta, por lo que tuvo que beber una gran cantidad de jugo para no morir.

- Etto…- el rostro de Kyoko era una autentica catarata de sudor, y todo su cuerpo era invadido por un enorme escalofrío-. Pues, creo que ya tengo edad para vivir independiente, y… bueno… vivir con Yui sería un primer paso para ello…

Su madre no pudo contenerse mucho, y soltó una tremenda risotada que pudo haber sido oída por todo el vecindario.

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices Kyoko? ¿Independiente tú?...

- ¡Claro que puedo!- exclamó Kyoko indignada-. Soy capaz de vivir independiente… No soy solo una niña…

La decisión que mostraba Kyoko era muy extraña para su madre, se mostraba demasiado madura, tanto que, por un segundo, se convenció a si misma de que en verdad podría hacerlo.

Yui estaba sentada en la sala de su departamento, esperando ansiosa, ya que Kyoko le había prometido que iría a verla ese mismo día. Tenía el té en sus manos, las cuales temblaban sin poder detenerlas, y del cual no había probado sorbo, y entonces escuchó el timbre de la entrada.

- ¡Está abierto!- gritó Yui, sabiendo muy bien quién estaba tras la puerta.

Kyoko entró con la cabeza agachada, y su mirada lucía deprimente. Al verla, Yui empezó a creer lo peor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Yui nerviosa.

Kyoko se sentó frente a Yui, y dio un largo suspiro.

- Mi mamá…- empezó con algo de desánimo-… ella…

- Ella- repitió Yui intranquila; bueno o malo, quería saberlo ya.

- Ella me dijo… que me daba una semana de prueba…

La habitación se hizo en un gran silencio, y Yui no supo cómo exactamente reaccionar, hasta pasados unos segundos. Se levantó y se paró al lado de Kyoko, entonces alzó uno de sus brazos, y con gran fuerza le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Yui.

- ¡Bakka!- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos-. Me asustaste, pensé que de nuevo te habían dicho que no…

- Gomen- se disculpó la adolorida Kyoko sobándose la cabeza-. Es que, aún no podía creer que en verdad me lo hayan permitido, que no supe cómo reaccionar.

Yui entonces abrazó a Kyoko con fuerza, y ésta le devolvió el abrazo.

- No vuelvas a asustarme así- le rogó Yui con un tono de rudeza.

Kyoko se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y abrazar fuertemente a su adorada Yui.

En ese momento, tocaron fuertemente la puerta, casi como si quisieran tumbarla, y Yui corrió hasta ella para abrir, pero, una carta se deslizó por la ranura de correo. Yui la tomó inquieta y leyó que en ella decía "Carta de desafío":

_"Te reto a una prueba atlética… en dos horas, en el parque… no te acobardes…_

_S.A."_

- ¿S.A.?- repitió Kyoko sin entender- ¿Quién pudo haber mandado ese reto?

- ¿No es obvio?... solo una persona pudo hacerlo- Yui hizo trizas la carta molesta-. Sugiura Ayano…

- ¿Ayano-chan?- repitió Kyoko impresionada- ¿Por qué?

- Eso también es obvio Kyoko- la regañó Yui acercándose a ella-. Porque yo te tengo y ella no.

- No vayas- le rogó Kyoko colgándose de su cuello-. Por favor, esto es absurdo…

- Tengo que hacerlo Kyoko- Yui se soltó de Kyoko y la miró a los ojos-. Si quiero demostrar que en verdad te quiero, debo aceptar…

- Bueno- dijo Kyoko resignada, pero entonces, cambió su mirada a una provocativa, e hizo una pose demasiado explicita-. Si vas, entonces, no podrás tocarme en todo un mes.

- ¿t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tocarte?- repitió Yui poniéndose roja.

- Si… t-o-c-a-r-m-e… - repitió una vez más Kyoko poniéndose más provocativa, y un hilito de sangre salió de la nariz de Yui.

Al ver su pose y su mirada, Yui quedó hipnotizada por unos instantes, pero su orgullo la hizo recuperar la razón inmediatamente.

- Entonces tendré que tomar el castigo- dijo con decisión Yui apretando los puños-. Gomen Kyoko, pero esto es algo que no puedo dejar pasar…

Kyoko suspiró rendida, estaba segura que con esa táctica podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero al parecer le falló por mucho.

- Bueno, solo trata de no ser tan ruda- le rogó Kyoko rendida, y Yui la abrazó por la espalda.

- Dame un poco de ánimo- le rogó Yui con una voz dulce.

Kyoko dio un suspiro y tomó sus manos. Entonces se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Mucha suerte Yui- le dijo con una sonrisa.


	9. Huída

**Gracias por su preferencia. No se olviden se seguirme en mi Twitter (ShiosakuNewgate).**

Kyoko y Yui caminaron juntas hasta el parque; Yui iba con mucha decisión a ganar por lo que era suyo, y Kyoko iba nerviosa por lo que pidiese pasar. Ayano y Chitose ya las esperaban en el lugar, Chitose lucía igual de preocupada que Kyoko, pero Ayano desbordaba confianza.

- Al fin has llegado- dijo Ayano con seriedad.

- No pensarías que me iba a acobardar, ¿verdad?

El aura entre las dos chicas era pesada, lo cual aumentaba el nerviosismo de las espectadoras. Parecían como dos lobos esperando a morderse el uno al otro.

- Bien, esto es simple, solo una carrera, alrededor del parque, quien llegue primero gana… ¿estás lista?

- Claro, no dejaré que me quites lo que ya es mío- dijo Yui con una amplia sonrisa, y su comentario hizo molestar a Ayano.

Ambas chicas se pusieron en posición, y Chitose se puso en la que sería la línea de salida, con un pañuelo en la mano. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ambas lucían decididas a salir corriendo en el instante que Chitose soltara el pañuelo. Kyoko mantenía sus manos juntas, rezando porque nada malo ocurriese, y de pronto, su celular sonó, no podía ser mejor o peor momento para eso, era el número de Akari.

- Si…

- Toshino-san- la voz no era la de Akari- ¿No has visto a Akari?

- Etto, no la he visto desde la escuela… ¿Quién habla?

- Su hermana… Desde hace un par de días no ha regresado a casa, ¿no sabes dónde pueda estar?

- ¡¿Qué?!

El grito de Kyoko desconcentró a Ayano y a Yui, quienes voltearon a ver qué es lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Kyoko?- preguntó Yui preocupada.

- ¡Akari está desaparecida!- exclamó Kyoko temblando, no podía creer la noticia que le acababa de dar Akane.

Las cuatro chicas hicieron un gran silencio, ninguna de ellas tenía idea de donde podría estar.

Kyoko y Yui corrieron hasta la casa de Chinatsu, que era el único lugar por el que ellas podrían empezar. Al llegar, su madre lucía demasiado preocupada, y ambas chicas pensaron lo peor.

- ¿Está Chinatsu?- pregunto dudosa Yui, pero sabía bien la respuesta.

Como lo imaginaron, Chinatsu tampoco se encontraba, y no había regresado a casa desde un par de días atrás.

Solo se les ocurría una sola cosa, Akari y Chinatsu habían huido juntas, pero, ¿por qué? Era la gran incógnita, y ninguna de las dos supo bien cómo responderse. Chinatsu tampoco había cargado su celular, por lo que era imposible localizarlas. Solo quedaba esperar a que ellas dieran una señal de vida.

Derrotadas y sin ideas, Yui y Kyoko regresaron a su casa (la casa de ambas), y mientras tomaban una taza de té, pensaban en dónde podrían estar, pero, sin ninguna pista les sería imposible encontrarlas.

No muy lejos del centro, en un hotel, Akari y Chinatsu se las arreglaron para rentar un cuarto de hotel, en el que se habían quedado un par de días, pero, sabían que no podían quedarse ahí, porque, según las cuentas de Chinatsu, el dinero que llevaban consigo solo les alcanzaría para un par de noches más, y no podían conseguirlo por otros medios, pero, por lo pronto solo les quedaba quedarse juntas, y disfrutar de los momentos que tenían juntas.

- Podría trabajar de medio tiempo- propuso Akari intentando dar alguna idea.

- Pero aun así no podríamos quedarnos siempre aquí, debemos encontrar un lugar de renta, pero no hay dónde…

- Me pregunto cómo le habrá hecho Yui para vivir sola- se cuestionaba Akari con pesimismo.

- Pero…- dijo de pronto Chinatsu y tomó la mano de Akari-… solo estar aquí, me hace muy feliz.

Akari apretó fuertemente la mano de Chinatsu, y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

- No sé cómo, pero verás que lograremos salir adelante- le dio ánimos Akari besando su mejilla, y entonces le susurró al oído-. Por ahora soy feliz, ya que dormimos juntas, y nos bañamos juntas, y…

Lo siguiente lo dijo en una voz demasiado baja, apenas audible para Chinatsu, pero lo suficiente para que entendiese, y la cara se le puso completamente roja.

- Ho, Akari-chan… eres una pervertida…

Akari le dio un beso tierno y la llevo hasta la cama. Chinatsu, lejos de oponer resistencia, solo la abrazo del cuello, y dejo que su amada tocara todo su cuerpo.


	10. Nueva vida

Akari y Chinatsu salieron a tomar un poco de aire, y probar suerte en unos lugares que buscaban gente para trabajo de medio tiempo. Intentaron en varios lugares, pero al verlas muchos se negaban, lo único probable era que por su edad no les darían trabajo, pero ni una de las dos se desanimaba, porque sabían que harían lo posible para salir adelante juntas. Finalmente, Akari consiguió ser contratada como ayudante en una pastelería, aunque no era una enorme paga, algo era bueno para empezar. Con más ánimo, siguieron buscando hasta que Chinatsu igualmente consiguió trabajo en una pequeña tienda, de la que era dueña una anciana de unos sesenta años.

- Así que buscan un lugar dónde quedarse- dijo aquella amable anciana sirviendo un poco de té, luego de escuchar parte de la odisea de las chicas (no le pudieron dar todo el detalle de lo que les pasaba por miedo a ser criticadas)-. Si quieren puedo rentarles la parte de arriba de este lugar, al fin y al cabo nadie lo ha habitado en años.

- ¿En serio?- dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, completamente incrédulas.

- Claro, será por la mitad de tu paga, pero a cambio pueden hacer lo que quieran con ese lugar, antes era de mi hijo, pero él ya tiene su familia, y pues, me servirá para no sentirme tan sola.

Akari y Chinatsu sintieron una doble felicidad, ya que por un lado podrían vivir juntas en un mismo lugar, y a la ves podrían ayudarle a esa pobre anciana. Inmediatamente tomaron las cosas que tenían en el hotel, y las llevaron a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Era algo pequeño, un cuarto, una pequeña cocina, una sala de estar, un baño y una tina, pero era suficiente para que ellas pudieran vivir. Al parecer eran dos casas una encima de otra.

- Es grandiosa- dijo Akari echándole un vistazo-. A partir de ahora esta es nuestra casa.

Chinatsu abrazó a Akari por la espalda.

- Espero que cuides bien de mí, Akari- dijo susurrando a su oído, y Akari tomó sus manos.

- Y tú de mí, China-chan.

Ambas chicas se dieron un beso para celebrar su nueva casa, y poco a poco fueron limpiando y acondicionándola con lo poco que habían logrado sacar de sus casas. Entonces, al hurgar sus cosas, Akari sintió que debía hacer algo.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con nuestros padres, al menos para que sepan que estamos bien?- dijo Akari, y a juzgar por su tono, estaba realmente preocupada por lo que sus padres podrían estar pensando.

Chinatsu sintió la misma preocupación de Akari, aunque no iban a dar marcha atrás a lo que estaban haciendo, no podían dejar a sus padres con esa preocupación. Afortunadamente su casa también contaba con teléfono, así que, primero Akari, marcó a su casa; como lo habían sospechado, al oír la voz de Akari, su madre se puso histérica, preguntándole que donde estaba, que si estaba bien, que porqué se había ido.

- Gomen okasan, pero estoy bien, y Chinatsu está conmigo… no te preocupes por mí ni por ella, estamos bien, pero…- Akari tomó la mano de Chinatsu para tomar fuerza para lo siguiente que iba decir-… No regresaremos a casa, hemos encontrado un lugar, y tenemos trabajo con el cual mantenernos, por favor ya no nos busquen más.

En ese momento, Akari colgó el teléfono, y se recargó en el hombro de Chinatsu. Ella acaricio su cabeza para consolarla, y darle ánimos.

Cuando Chinatsu llamó a su casa pasó exactamente lo mismo, y al igual que Akari, decidió no alargar la conversación, y decirles que ya no las buscaran; terminando ésta difícil tarea, pidieron algo de comer, luego de ello tomaron un baño, y antes de dormir discutieron otro punto que les faltaba terminar.

- ¿Debemos seguir yendo a la escuela?- expuso Akari cuando ambas chicas ya estaban recostadas.

- No deberíamos dejar de ir- dijo Chinatsu con algo de preocupación-. Aunque es probable que nuestros padres ya hayan dado el aviso de que estábamos desaparecidas, por lo que probablemente nos pregunten, y eso sería un lío.

Por la mañana, aún indecisas, ambas chicas siguieron con el tema durante su desayuno, el cual había sido donado por la amable anciana dueña de la tienda. Al fin, después de mucho discutir, pensaron que debían dejar de ir unos días, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Chinatsu ayudó a la anciana en la tienda, mientras que Akari se preparaba para su turno en la pastelería; antes de irse, de incógnito, Chinatsu le dio un beso de despedida, y le dio su bentou (el cual pudo preparar gracias a la ayuda de la anciana), y Akari recargada de energía, salió a toda prisa a su trabajo. El trabajo de Akari era con simpleza atender a los clientes, y ayudar a preparar los pasteles que ahí se vendían, pensando en su futuro con Chinatsu, Akari uso todo su ánimo para aprender bien, lo cual llamó la atención del dueño del local; al terminar su turno, el pastelero le regalo a Akari uno de los pasteles que habían sobrado, en agradecimiento por su excelente trabajo.

Akari regresó a toda prisa a su casa, no podía esperar a comer junto con Chinatsu el delicioso pastel que le habían dado, así que tomó un atajo hacia su casa, pero, en el camino, fue detenida de manera brusca.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le regañó la voz de Akane, que sostenía fuertemente su mano.


	11. Propocisión

Akane tenía bien agarrada la mano de Akari mientras ella intentaba inútilmente de zafarse.

- Regresarás conmigo inmediatamente- le dijo molesta Akane.

- No quiero- se reveló Akari logrando zafarse-. No voy a volver, ya se los dije.

Akari comenzó a correr rápidamente, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Akane; Akari intentó pensar rápidamente una manera de evitarla, pero Akane corría demasiado rápido.

- Regresarás conmigo, no tienes elección.

- Que no… no quiero regresar…

Akari corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y finalmente en una esquina llena de gente logró perder a Akane. Se paró para agarrar aire, y examinó bien el lugar en el que estaba para poder encontrar el camino a su casa.

De regreso a su casa, Akari se examinó bien antes de entrar para ver si no tenía alguna cortada, o algo que la delatara de haber estado huyendo, luego de eso, entró segura.

- Tadaimasu

- Okaerinasai Akari- le saludó Chinatsu desde la cocina-. Tenemos una visita.

A Akari se le fue el alma al suelo, y pensó lo peor. Se acercó lentamente a la sala, y encontró a su sorpresa a Kyoko y a Yui bebiendo una taza de té.

- ¡Chicas!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Tu qué crees que hacemos aquí- dijo Yui en tono molesto-. Nos tenían preocupadas con eso de que se escaparon, por eso las estuvimos buscándolas, y por fortuna encontramos a Chinatsu en esta tienda de abajo.

Akari se disculpó con sus amigas por no haberlas llamado, y aprovechó para preguntarles acerca de la escuela; Kyoko les contó que al parecer sus padres mintieron a la escuela diciendo que ya habían regresado a casa, por lo que les era seguro regresar.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de ustedes chicas?- dijo Chinatsu sirviendo la cena, haciendo que ambas chicas se ruborizaran.

- Etto… nosotras vivimos juntas…- dijo Kyoko nerviosa.

- ¡¿Es en serio?!- gritaron Akari y Chinatsu al mismo tiempo.

- Si- afirmó Kyoko recargándose en el hombro de Yui, haciendo que esta se ruborizara más.

Chinatsu y Akari se tomaron de la mano al ver a sus dos amigas; hacía poco tiempo, ellas tenían el miedo de que su relación no fuera tan buena al ver el fallo de sus amigas, pero, al ver que ellas estaban progresando demasiado bien, eso les calmaba.

Kyoko y Yui se quedaron a cenar, y luego de ello siguieron con sus amigas por un buen rato hasta algo tarde, entonces, Yui sacó una pequeña caja de su mochila, y dentro de ella había un par de anillos.

- Bueno, etto... esto es algo cursi…- comenzó Yui ruborizándose, y las tres chicas le prestaban atención, entonces, Yui sacó uno de los anillos, y se puso cara a cara con Kyoko-… Bueno… yo…

Kyoko sentía que su corazón se salía, y Akari y Chinatsu estaban más que perplejas al ver la situación.

- Kyoko, con todo lo que ha pasado, nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirte esto apropiadamente…- Yui tomó la mano de Kyoko-… Quiero que formalicemos nuestra relación…

Kyoko sintió que su corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho, ya que golpeaba violentamente y su cara era un auténtico semáforo en rojo. Su boca se había secado, y sólo pudo limitarse a asentir con la cabeza, hecho que hizo que Yui sonriera de oreja a oreja, y lentamente le puso el anillo en su dedo, entonces, besó su mano con ternura.

- Arigatou, Kyoko- dijo Yui con ternura, y una vez más dejó a su amada sin palabras, quién expresó sus sentimientos con un fuerte abrazo.

Kyoko y Yui se fueron luego de unos minutos, dejando a sus perplejas amigas. Akari y Chinatsu decidieron regresar a clases la semana siguiente, por lo que necesitarían ir ese fin de semana a sus casas por sus uniformes y sus libros.

Kyoko y Yui regresaron lo más a prisa que pudieron a su casa, ya que la noche ya les alcanzaba, y las calles lucían vacías. Mientras iban caminado, Kyoko de pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué pasa Kyoko?- le preguntó Yui apresurada, pero Kyoko en lugar de contestarle, se escondió detrás de un carro.

Yui no entendía muy bien qué es lo que hacía Kyoko, hasta que volteó a ver del otro lado de la calle, dentro de un callejón, y vio un par de figuras entre las sombras, entonces, se escondió junto con Kyoko para evitar que la vieran. No podían creer lo que veían, ni a quienes veían, pero, o podían dejar de hacerlo, y preguntarse ¿desde cuándo?, y, ¿cómo no lo habían notado antes?


	12. Bebé

Akari y Chinatsu regresaron a sus casas ese mismo fin de semana para recoger sus cosas, y hablar con sus padres acerca de su decisión. Tal como lo sospecharon, eso fue algo muy complicado, ya que los padres de cada una intentaron de mil maneras dar vuelta a la decisión de ambas chicas de vivir solas, pero, ellas ya tenían bien decidido lo que deseaban, y era permanecer juntas. Akane se negó a ver a Akari a la cara cuando fue a su casa; ella parecía ser la más molesta por su decisión, y Akari quería arreglar las cosas con su hermana, pero nunca pudo hablar con ella.

En su regreso a clases, no pasaron desapercibidas, ya que las preguntas no dejaban de fluir, ya que se había hecho público su desaparición; ambas chicas intentaron evadir a todas las que las perseguían para preguntarles acerca de lo que había pasado, y lograron encontrar refugio en su club, dónde ya las esperaban Yui y Kyoko. Akari se sentó, agotada por la huida, y Chinatsu se recostó en su regazo.

- Estoy agotada- se quejó Chinatsu jadeando-. Espero sobrevivir a la salida.

- Bueno, es su culpa por ser el centro de interés- las acusó Yui sirviéndoles una taza de té.

Kyoko lucía especialmente fuera de sí en ese momento; no decía palabra alguna y no dejaba de ver al vacío, despertando la curiosidad de Akari.

- ¿Qué sucede Kyoko-chan?... Te vez muy distraída.

Kyoko despertó de su letargo, y comenzó a temblar de nerviosismo.

- Etto, no es nada… Gomen, gomen…

Claramente Kyoko estaba ocultando algo, pero, durante todo el rato que estuvieron en el club, ella no mencionó nada, y así se quedaron con la duda hasta terminadas las clases; terminando las clases, las dos parejas se separaron, y planearon salir juntas a comer el día siguiente después de clases, que sería el día libre de Akari en la pastelería. Akari y Chinatsu se separaron, ya que la primera tenía que ir a trabajar. Así planearon su nueva rutina a partir de ese momento, y se echaron ánimos mutuamente para salir adelante.

Kyoko y Yui se desviaron un poco del camino para comprar la despensa, y unas cuantas cosas más que ellas necesitaban. En el camino, Yui notaba que Kyoko aún estaba algo confusa por lo que habían visto. Regresando a su casa, Yui y Kyoko cenaron y durante el té, Yui intentó reanimarla.

- ¿Qué tienes Kyoko? De verdad estás muy distraída.

- Eh, no es nada… solo es un shock lo que vimos… no digo que no tengan derecho, pero… no sé cómo digerirlo.

Yui puso cara de depresión ante sus palabras, y eso causo una reacción en Kyoko; se acercó hasta que ambas chicas se pusieron cara a cara y la miró fijamente.

- No pienses mal de esto, es solo que no sé qué pensar- dijo Kyoko en tono serio-. No pasa nada entre nosotras, ¿está bien?

Yui sonrió ante las palabras de su querida Kyoko, y compartieron un tierno beso antes de meterse a bañar.

- Ne, Yui… ¿ya has pensado que hacer ahora que nos graduemos?- preguntó de pronto Kyoko mientras le lavaba la espalda a Yui.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Kyoko?- devolvió la pregunta Yui con nerviosismo.

- Solo curiosidad- respondió Kyoko abrazándola por la espalda.

- B-bueno, aún no he planeado muy bien… y qué me dices de ti Kyoko…

- Yo quiero ser madre- soltó Kyoko con ilusión, y Yui se puso colorada.

- ¡M-m-madre!... Kyoko… nosotras…

Kyoko se abrazó con más fuerza a Yui y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Quiero un bebé- repitió Kyoko insistentemente.

Yui no sabía que decirle. Ella no sabía que una parte de Kyoko deseaba tener un hijo, y aunque era lógico que ellas no podían tener hijos (por obvias razones), no sabía qué hacer para no hacerle daño a Kyoko.

- ¿Tienes muchos deseos de tener un hijo?- preguntó Yui con precaución.

- Mucho- respondió inmediatamente Kyoko-. Sé que no pude ser de las dos, pero, eso deseo…

Yui suspiró, preocupada. Al menos ella entendía que no podrían hacerlo por ellas mismas, pero, ahora se convertía en un gran dilema, ya que, Yui deseaba cumplir el sueño de Kyoko, pero, no sabía de una forma adecuada para ello.


	13. Mei

Los días iban pasando, y Yui seguía con el deseo de Kyoko en su mente. Ella deseaba que su amada fuera feliz, pero, eso que le pedía, no sabía como concebirlo. Sabía que entre ellas no era posible, pero, el saber cómo debía pasar, le daba miedo; aunque era posible usar otros miedos, aun así, se sentía mal por no poder ser ella misma, aunque hacía todo lo posible por que Kyoko no notase sus preocupaciones.  
Akari y Chinatsu, trabajando arduamente, habían conseguido suficiente dinero para remodelar su casa, agregándole nuevos muebles, cortinas, y una cama más grande. También compraron algo para la señora que les daba alojo, que les había ayudado mucho.  
Durante el fin de semana, las cuatro chicas decidieron reunirse en el centro comercial, para dar un paseo. Kyoko y Yui llegaron temprano, y como aún faltaba una hora para la hora que habían quedado, decidieron dar una vuelta por ahí para matar el tiempo. Llegaron a una tienda de ropa, y Kyoko emocionada comenzó a probarse un sinfín de combinaciones, mientras Yui la observaba sentada, pero terminó siendo arrastrada por Kyoko, a probarse ropa junto con ella. Terminaron comprando unas cuantas prendas, y antes de salir, Kyoko quedó hipnotizada por la sección de ropa para bebés, y Yui sintió un escalofrío al ver la cara iluminada de Kyoko, ante la diminuta ropa de colores pastel. Entonces suspiró y se dio por vencida a sus emociones, pensando primero en la felicidad de su amada.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Kyoko?- le preguntó con amabilidad Yui acercándose a su lado- ¿Niño o niña?  
A Kyoko le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta, pero, de inmediato sonrió.  
- Una pequeña niña- dijo con seguridad.  
Yui asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la tienda sujetando la mano de Kyoko.  
Las cuatro chicas pasaron un gran día yendo de un lado a otro comprando, jugando en el área de juegos, y terminaron comiendo en un restaurante ahí mismo. Regresaron cada una a sus casas cuando ya iba oscureciendo, prometiéndose salir más seguido.  
Kyoko y Yui llegaron muy a tiempo, ya que la noche les había alcanzado, pero, al llegar a su casa, vieron algo en la puerta; había frente a ella, en el suelo, una canasta de tamaño mediano, cubierta con una sabana blanca, con una carta encima de ella; Yui se acercó lentamente, y tomó la carta, entonces la leyó en voz alta:  
"Disculpen las molestias, no los conozco, ni los he visto, pero espero que puedan cuidar de mi pequeña, aunque sea solo por un tiempo. He tenido que escapar de unas personas que nos persiguen, y no quiero que le hagan nada malo a mi única hija… espero que puedan ayudarme, se los agradecería de todo corazón. Lamento las molestias, les juro que les compensaré"  
Yui cerró lentamente la carta, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kyoko corrió hasta la canasta, y retiró la sabana; en efecto, dentro de ella se encontraba una pequeña de alrededor un par de meses de edad, durmiendo cálidamente.  
- Ky-kyoko- intentó llamar, inútilmente, ya que Kyoko ya estaba metiendo a la pequeña dentro de su casa.  
- Debemos pensarlo bien, Kyoko- le trataba de convencer Yui, las dos ya sentadas en la sala-. Si perseguían a esa mujer, debió ser por algo; lo mejor sería llevar a ese bebé y la carta a la policía, y dejar que ellos se encarguen.  
- Pero, si ella no hizo eso en un principio debió ser por algo- razonó Kyoko con la bebé en los brazos-. Además, no sabemos que le pasará a esta pequeña si la llevamos a la policía. Podría terminar en un orfanato…  
- Pero, eso no nos garantiza nuestra propia seguridad- objetó Yui nerviosa-. No sabemos que es lo que pasa, ni por que nos dejaron al cuidado de esta niña…  
- Lo sé bien- dijo Kyoko con decisión-. Pero, no puedo dejar a esta pequeña sola.  
Yui suspiró casi derrotada. Era natural lo que pasaba por la mente de Kyoko, y una vez más estaba entre la espada y la pared, pensando en una forma de no herir a su amada Kyoko.  
- Entiendo bien tus deseos Kyoko, pero, no sabemos…  
- Así es- la interrumpió Kyoko-. No sabemos lo que pasará, pero, por eso mismo, no nos podemos adelantar a pensar que algo malo va a pasar.  
Yui suspiró derrotada. Conocía a Kyoko, y sabía que dijera lo que dijera, ella no cambiaría su opinión, ahora que estaba decidida a hacer algo, pero ahora, se le venía a la mente la preocupación de que hacer con la bebé, y que hacer con ellas mismas.  
- ¿Cómo la llamarás?- preguntó Yui derrotada, cambiando totalmente el tema, y aquella pregunta impresionó notablemente a Kyoko.  
- Mei- dijo con dejo soñador, y Yui se acercó a su lado.


	14. Lo que una madre hace

La rutina de la pareja se hizo aún más pesada ahora que tenían un nuevo miembro en su familia. Lograron convencer a su vecina, una señora joven y soltera, de que la niña era solo la pequeña prima de Kyoko, y que solo la cuidarían esa semana (lo cual les daba tiempo de pensar en un buen lugar donde dejarla). Ambas iban a la escuela como normalmente, y regresaban lo antes posible para recoger a Mei (pero el primer día que la tuvieron Yui se desvió para comprar leche y pañales). Planearon ir el fin de semana a comprar ropa, ya que la que tenía cuando la dejaron era la única que llevaba consigo, además de la sabana con la que venía tapada. Kyoko buscó en la canasta una vez más, y encontró en ella un papel (debajo de la cobija) en el que venía escritos varios números, pero no les halló sentido, así que lo dejo encima de la televisión.

Yui se sentía extraña, y alegre al ver lo dedicada que era Kyoko como madre. Ya sabía cuándo darle de comer, y cómo hacerlo; aprendió a cambiarle los pañales, a bañarla, y a dormirla, además de que la pequeña Mei parecía igual de apegada a su nueva mamá. Yui de pronto vio el papel que había dejado Kyoko.

- ¿Qué es esto Kyoko?

- Ah, es un papel que me encontré bajo la sabana de Mei, aunque no sé qué sea.

Yui inspeccionó detenidamente el papel que tenía en las manos, y al hacer una deducción, un intenso escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Corrió a su computadora, y checo ese número, esclareciendo sus sospechas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yui?- preguntó Kyoko curiosa.

- Es el número de una cuenta de banco- respondió Yui de manera automática, y en la página del banco puso el número de cuenta, y la contraseña, solo por curiosidad.

Esperaron pacientemente a que pudieran ver aquella cuenta, sospechando que fuera de aquella mujer, aunque no se imaginaban porqué ella había dejado tan importante información tan al alcance de cualquier persona.

Por fin, los estados de cuenta se cargaron frente a sus ojos, y al verlos, ambas chicas sintieron que sus latidos se detenían. La cuenta estaba en dólares, y dicha cantidad era tan grande, que con ella podrían vivir sin necesidades por generaciones.

El silencio duró unos 15 segundos, mientras ambas se convencían de que aquello no era un sueño, o una ilusión, y miraban una y otra vez la suma, buscando el punto decimal, o algún error en la cifra escrita. Lo único que podía deducir Yui era que esa cantidad era la razón por la que aquella persona les había dejado a su hija, y una vez más, temía por la seguridad de ambas.

- Aún crees que debemos hablar a la policía, ¿Verdad?- inquirió Kyoko abrazando a Mei.

Yui solo se limitó a asentir, aunque sabía que Kyoko se negaría sin pensarlo dos veces, y en efecto, Kyoko negó rotundamente, abrazando más fuerte a la pequeña, que seguía dormida en sus brazos.

- Kyoko, no sabemos si la persona que nos dejó a esta pequeña sea buena, o al menos que no está involucrada en algo ilegal, es peligroso no pedir ayuda…

- Sé que lo es- respondió Kyoko derramando una lágrima-. Sé que es peligroso, pero, por eso mismo no puedo dejar a esta pequeña así como así.

Kyoko abrazaba con fuerza a la pequeña, haciéndole entender a Yui que no iba a abandonarla, como si fuera en realidad su madre. No faltó mucho tiempo para que Kyoko asumiera una verdadera responsabilidad con esa pequeña, y en cierto modo, eso atemorizaba a Yui, pero, igualmente, no podía dejar a Kyoko sola.

- Mira, no hablaremos con la policía, pero al menos investigaremos esa cuenta, tal vez si buscamos el nombre del titular, sepamos más del pasado de este bebé…

- Nuestra bebé- la corrigió Kyoko secándose las lágrimas-. Es nuestra Mei…

Yui miró la determinación de Kyoko en sus ojos; podía ver que, además de proteger a la pequeña, estaba viviendo su sueño de ser madre junto con ella, y eso, le hacía sentir indescriptiblemente alegre.

- Si, nuestra Mei- afirmó Yui dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña, y entonces regresó al escritorio.

Busco la información del titular de la cuenta, pero, al verla, ese nombre, no era desconocido en lo más mínimo…


	15. Futuro

**Disculpen que me tardara en subir capítulo de esta serie, pero estaba concentrado en muchas otras cosas. Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden que tengo un canal de Youtube donde iré subiendo mis relatos, y este es Antonio Shiosaku.**

La mañana era fresca, y el cielo estaba despejado. La joven familia aún dormía, a final de cuentas, aún eran las 6 de la mañana. Entonces, con el llanto de Mei, Kyoko se levantó ágilmente, sabiendo exactamente lo que le pasaba. Se levantó de la cama cargando a la pequeña, y fue a la cocina a prepararle su biberón.

Mientras le preparaba la comida a su bebé, sintió que Yui la rodeó con sus brazos, y le besaba la mejilla por la espalda.

- Buenos días- le dijo con ternura y en voz baja.

Kyoko se limitó a besarla, y a proseguir a alimentar a su pequeña. Yui miró esa escena, sintiendo una inexplicable alegría en su corazón. Se sentía muy bien al ver que, finalmente, ellas se veían como una familia feliz, y ahora, lo único que deseaba era ver feliz a esa pequeña, y verla crecer sana y fuerte.

Cuando terminó de comer, Mei se volvió a quedar dormida. Y ambas chicas aprovecharon para prepararse su almuerzo, no sin que, en la primera oportunidad, Yui le robase un beso a su querida Kyoko.

Una vez hubieron terminado de almorzar, se prepararon para salir a comprar la ropa y los pañales que necesitaba. Pasaron por la casa de Chinatsu y Akari, ya les habían pedido con antelación que si les podían cuidar a la pequeña Mei mientras ellas iban a comprar las cosas.

Ambas chicas se apresuraron todo lo que pudieron para comprar todo lo que necesitaban, para regresar temprano por su hija, afortunadamente, ya no tenían preocupación por cuánto les iba a costar todo eso.

Primero regresaron a su casa a dejar todo lo que habían comprado: Ropa de muchos colores y para todas ocasiones; zapatos, pañales, una carriola, una cuna, varios juguetes, una bañera y todo para bañarla, leche de fórmula, sabanas, y una infinidad de cosas, que necesitaron varias vueltas para llevar todo a su nueva casa, lo suficientemente grande como para cuidar a su pequeña.

Cuando regresaron por ella, ésta se alegró mucho de ver de nuevo a sus mamás, y Chinatsu y Akari no tuvieron queja alguna de ella, al parecer, era una niña muy calmada.

Regresaron a su casa, disfrutando ahora del paisaje, como un paseo familiar. Todo aquello parecía ser un sueño, y en cierta forma era más que eso, ya que, ninguna de las dos se hubiera imaginado que terminarían con una pequeña a su cuidado, y una enorme cantidad de dinero a su disposición.

Llegaron a su nuevo hogar, una casa simple, de dos pisos, con un patio amplio. Kyoko preparó la cena de Mei, mientras Yui preparaba la de ellas dos. Kyoko vio el recibo a su nombre del banco, y lo guardó junto a los demás, en una carpeta al lado del televisor.

- ¿Y si mañana salimos a cenar después de clase Yui?- le preguntó Kyoko con dejo soñador-. Estaría bien que saliéramos de vez en cuando juntas…

- Primero debemos pensar en conseguir a alguien que nos la cuide mientras vamos a clase Kyoko- le regañó Yui, obviamente, ellas no habían pensado con claridad eso.

Kyoko suspiró, estaba de acuerdo con eso, ahora tenían que pensar en cómo hacer para cuidar a su nueva hija. Tener a un bebé era una enorme responsabilidad, era darle de comer, cambiarla, bañarla, no hacerla sentir sola, eran muchos los detalles que se tenían que cuidar, y todos eran importantes, aunque el dinero ya no fuera un inconveniente, aún había muchas cosas más que atender.

- ¿Y si dejo de ir?- dijo Kyoko con seriedad.

- No estés jugando Kyoko…

- Lo digo en serio- recriminó Kyoko suavizando su voz-. Para cuidarla, soy capaz de dejar de ir a la escuela.

Kyoko volteó a verla, y a su temer, vio su rostro, y notó que iba en serio con eso, y sabía bien que, cuando ella tenía esa seguridad, era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Pensémoslo por la mañana mejor, Kyoko- le dijo en un suspiro, preocupada por el futuro de su amada.

Kyoko aceptó sin mucho ánimo su propuesta, ya que ella era capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de cuidar a su nueva hija.


	16. Mirando hacia el mañana

**Disculpen por haberlos dejado así tanto tiempo, dejando pendiente este relato, pero tenía muchos pendientes en la universidad, y bueno, este será el capítulo final. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este relato, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y no olviden pasarse por mis demás relatos, por mi twitter ( ShiosakuNewgate) o mándenme un mensaje privado para alguna duda o aclaración (por cierto, en el capítulo anterior si puse [aunque indirectamente] la aclaración de quién era la propietaria de la cuenta bancaria, respondiendo al comentario que me dejaron en el relato). Bueno, comencemos**.

Yui y Kyoko acordaron no ir una semana a la escuela para poder cuidar a la pequeña Mei.

- Me pregunto si deberá llamarse Funami Mei o Toshino Mei- dijo de pronto Kyoko mientras la veía jugar con su sonaja.

- Eso es otro problema, ¿cómo hemos de registrarla?- respondió Yui preocupada-. Recuerda que no es nuestra hija, y ni siquiera sabemos de dónde salió, y si queremos registrarla nosotras mismas, nos harán muchas preguntas, y podría pasar algo malo con ello.

Esa pregunta nunca se la habían hecho antes, y de hecho, si era un grave problema a futuro. La gente comenzaría a preguntar quién es la bebé, y de quién es. En un futuro, si la niña quiere estudiar, necesitarán sus papeles, pero no los tendrán.

- Bueno, tengo fe en que algo pasará- dijo Kyoko tomando la mano de Mei-. Recuerda que, no teníamos dinero para cuidarla, y de pronto teníamos más del que pudiéramos gastar...

- Ciertamente algo raro pasa- dijo Yui indecisa-. No es normal que cosas así pasen de la nada, y todo es demasiado perfecto...

- Quizá fue un milagro- dedujo Kyoko cargando a Mei-. Pudo ser que, nuestro deseo de tener una hija, se hiciera realidad...

Yui no podía estar tan confiada como Kyoko, pero, al ver su cara de tranquilidad, la hacía flaquear. Solo pudo hacer lo que Kyoko, confiar en que un milagro sucediese.

El fin de semana, la pareja decidió salir de paseo, llevando a la pequeña Mei al parque. Ella se notaba muy emocionada al mirar las maravillas del mundo exterior. Aquella hermosa escena hizo pensar a Yui, y se puso en la misma postura de Kyoko, esperando un milagro. Quería seguir siendo la mamá de esa niña, y quería verla crecer, verla estudiar, y superarse, y ser una persona de bien.

- Ah, Yui, ¿Estás llorando?- dijo Kyoko al ver una lágrima cayendo por la mejilla de ella.

Inmediatamente, Yui se secó la mejilla.

- No es nada- negó rápidamente, entones, Kyoko tomó su mano.

- Yo también quiero tenerla siempre con nosotras- confesó Kyoko en voz baja, como si hubiese leído la mente de Yui.

Yui tuvo que resistir sus ganas de besarla, por que estaban en público, pero sabía que se vengaría cuando regresaran.

Estuvieron mucho rato fuera, hasta que la pequeña Mei se quedó profundamente dormida por el cansancio de tanto jugar, y al llegar a su casa, y encender las luces, vieron algo que no estaba ahí antes. Sobre la mesa de la cocina, había tres sobres de tamaño carta, todos ellos dirigidos a Kyoko.

- ¿Qué podrá ser?- inquirió Yui nerviosa.

Con cuidado, previniendo que fueran algo malo, Yui los abrió, lentamente. El primer sobre era una carta, escrita con pluma:

"¿Cómo les va con su nueva hija? Creo que mi manera de actuar les ha traído muchas noches largas, pero, en cuanto supe que querían con mucho deseo una hija, no pude resistir la tentación en ayudarlas. No pregunten quién soy, y les prometo que nada malo pasará si aceptan mi ayuda. Espero que sigan cuidando de la pequeña, sé que serán las mejores madres que ella misma pudiera escoger. Que tengan una linda vida.

Firma: Tenshi-sama"

- Esto debe ser una broma- dijo Yui sin estar totalmente convencida, y abrió los demás sobres.

Uno de ellos tenía el acta de nacimiento de la niña, registrada a nombre de Toshino Mei, y como madre Kyoko, sin padre. También tenía todos los papeles necesarios para que Mei tuviera un futuro sin problemas. El último sobre tenía una hoja, color amarillo, pero, no tenía nada escrito.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Yui, pero, se lo decía a si misma. No podía terminar de creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Es un milagro- respondió Kyoko, alegre, a pesar de lo extraño de ese suceso.

- ¿En verdad podemos confiar en quien sea que haya dejado esto?- inquirió Yui, claramente preocupada-. ¿En serio tiene buenas intenciones?

- Hasta ahora, no ha hecho nada malo- la tranquilizó Kyoko tomando su mano-. Ha cumplido nuestro sueño de tener una hija.

Yui se quedó sin palabras al ver la cara de Kyoko. No sabía cómo, pero al ver sus ojos, todo a su alrededor se detenía, y se calmaba.

Kyoko acostó a Mei en su cuna, seguida de Yui. Al dejarla, sintió como Yui la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Si algo malo pasa, no dejaré que te suceda nada, ni a ti ni a ella...

- Eso lo sé- dijo Kyoko tomando las manos de Yui-. Por eso no tengo miedo, y por eso sé que tenemos un buen futuro por delante.

Ambas chicas se besaron, demostrando todo su amor. Yui dejó salir todo lo que se tuvo que contener durante el día, y en ese momento, su deseo de estar con su amada se intensifico más. La cargó hasta la cama de ellas, y ahí, le hizo caricias que solo podrían hacerse a la persona amada.

Sabían que había muchas cosas que no estaban claras, pero, no importaba, por que tenían un sueño por delante, y harían lo posible por mantenerlo, con todo su amor.

**Muchas gracias por leer este proyecto, mi primer proyecto, que llega hoy a su fin. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado, y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios al respecto. Probablemente me anime a escribir una continuación, ya con Mei mayor, pero eso será dependiendo a su aceptación. De nuevo muchas gracias por su atención, sin ustedes no podría haber logrado esto. Si tienen algún comentario, no olviden que pueden dejarlo aquí, o más privado por un mensaje, o en mi twitter. Gracias por todo.**


	17. (OVA) Nueva bebé

**Viendo la enorme aceptación que tuvo esta historia, me entraron ganas de escribirle una continuación, y aquí está. Espero que sigan apoyando mis proyectos, que día a día trabajo para llevárselos. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para que vean más formas de comunicarse conmigo como mi Twitter y mi Ask. En fin, comencemos.**

6 años después.

Yui se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, tarareando alegremente mientras Kyoko estaba haciendo la limpieza de la casa. Todo debía de estar listo, ya que ese era un día especial, el primer día de escuela de su pequeña hija Mei.

- Ya estoy lista, Kyoko-mama- anunció la pequeña niña saliendo de su habitación, con su lindo uniforme.

Kyoko corrió a buscar su cámara fotográfica, para poder capturar ese bello momento. La niña era bastante parecida a su mamá Yui, con los ojos de su mamá Kyoko, pero por decisión de la primera, le habían dejado crecer el cabello hasta la cintura.

Kyoko tomó tantas fotos como pudo de la niña, quién lucía sonrojada por el exceso de atención que le daba su madre.

- Kyoko, déjala ya, no seas tan molesta- le ordenó Yui quitándole la cámara.

- Pero, es el primer día de clases de mi pequeña- dijo sollozando Kyoko intentando tomar la cámara.

- Bueno, solo una más nosotras tres- dijo suspirando Yui, y preparó la cámara en cuenta regresiva, y cada una se puso a cada lado de la pequeña Mei.

Mientras comían, Yui miraba con nostalgia a su pequeña, pero unida familia, aunque en un principio le ganaba el miedo por la procedencia de su ahora hija, con el tiempo eso fue desapareciendo, y se concentró únicamente en los cuidado de la niña. Incluso ella misma cuando se graduó no siguió con sus estudios para dedicarse plenamente en la crianza de ella, aunque le preocupaba lo mucho que se parecían ellas dos, pero no le daba mucha importancia, por que dijeran lo que dijeran, era su hija.

Como era su primer día de clases, Kyoko fue muy insistente a que las dos la acompañaran a la escuela. Fueron caminadas tomadas de la mano, y la niña no paraba de sonreír al ir caminando con sus dos madres. Cuando ya era la hora de que Mei entrara a la escuela, la más desconsolada era Kyoko al ver a su pequeña entrar, pero claro, lo único que podían hacer era despedirse desde la puerta.

- Tranquila Kyoko, solo serán unas horas- intentaba calmarla Yui en el camino a casa.

- Lo sé, pero, la voy a extrañar mucho- se quejó Kyoko entre sollozos secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Regresaron rápidamente para salir de comprar, y para darles una visita a sus amigas Akari y Chinatsu, que las habían invitado a su nueva casa a tomar el té.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos encontrando la nueva casa de sus amigas, y por fin la encontraron. Era una casa de dos pisos, algo amplia para las dos, y mirándola bien, se parecía mucho a la casa que habían comprado cuando su hija era una bebé. Tocaron el timbre y Chinatsu les abrió rápidamente.

- Bienvenidas, pasen, las estábamos esperando- las invitó a pasar con mucha amabilidad.

Chinatsu estaba muy cambiada, ahora usaba el pelo suelto, y estaba vestida como una auténtica ama de casa. Las condujo hasta el comedor, uno muy elegante, de estilo rústico, y vieron ya sentada a Akari, ella seguía casi igual, solo un poco mayor, y bien arreglada.

- Ah, bienvenidas chicas, ha pasado ya tiempo.

Kyoko y Yui tomaron asiento y Chinatsu les sirvió una taza de té. La última vez que se habían visto fue cuando cuidaron a Mei, por lo que habían pasado 6 años sin saber nada entre ellas.

- ¿Cómo está su hija Mei?, ya debe estar muy grande- les preguntó Akari con mucha curiosidad.

- Hoy es su primer día de clases- respondió Kyoko con mucha emoción-. De hecho primero fuimos a dejarla a la escuela antes de venir para acá.

- Que bien, eso es emocionante- se asombró Akari-. Por cierto, nunca nos contaron como fue que de la nada ya tenían una hija.

Kyoko y Yui no habían percatado ese detalle. Se disculparon con sus amigas por esa descortesía de su parte, y les explicaron todo desde el principio. Akari ni Chinatsu pestañeaban al escuchar la increíble historia de sus amigas.

- ¿Tenshi-sama?- repitió Chinatsu-. Etto, creo que hay algo que debemos contarles a ustedes.

Chinatsu se levantó de su asiento, y salió de la cocina a la sala, y luego de unos segundos regresó con una foto enmarcada, y se las mostró a sus amigas. En la foto estaban Akari y Chinatsu, la segunda sosteniendo a un bebé recién nacido envuelto en una sábana rosa.

- No me digan que... ustedes también...- dijo Yui incrédula a lo que estaba viendo.

- Cuando las vimos muy felices con su nueva hija, tuvimos el mismo deseo, pero nosotras recibimos a la bebé un año después, y fue exactamente igual, primero dejaron a la niña con la carta diciendo que la persona era perseguida, y después el dinero a nombre de mío, y al final los sobres con los papeles registrada bajo el nombre de Akari y la hoja color amarillo... al principio nos asustamos un poco, pero luego decidimos solo ser felices con nuestra pequeña Sakura- les explicó Chinatsu tranquilamente.

Aquello aumentaba la curiosidad de ambas parejas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿había otras parejas que habían recibido la visita de aquel ángel? Y si era así, ¿por qué lo hacía?

La platica se desvió un poco hacia los cuidados de los niños; Akari les contó que Sakura estaba aún en pre-escolar, y que era demasiado parecida a Chinatsu, en físico y mental, pero era más sociable, y siempre estaba llena de energía. Mei en cambio era una chica más callada, pero muy inteligente y aplicada.

Después de un par de horas, Kyoko y Yui se despidieron, por que tenían que preparar la cena para ese especial día, y ya no volvieron a hacer mención de aquella extraña persona que les dio a sus respectivas hijas.

Mientras Yui preparaba la cena, Kyoko se quedó pensativa en el comedor, viendo los álbumes de fotos de Mei.

- Ne, Yui, ¿y si tenemos otro bebé?- dijo de pronto Kyoko, haciendo que Yui casi se rebanara un dedo con el cuchillo.

- Pero qué dices Kyoko... lo dices como si lo hubiéramos hecho nosotras mismas- la regañó Yui intentando recobrarse de susto.

- ¿No te gustaría?- le preguntó Kyoko con un dejo soñador.

- Claro que si- respondió Yui sonrojada-. Pero, ¿cómo le haríamos?

- Con esto- dijo Kyoko sacando la hoja amarilla-. Lo he pensado mucho, y creo que es una hoja especial para pedir un nuevo bebé.

- ¿Hablas en serio, Kyoko?- dijo Yui suspirando-. No creerás que es tan fácil...

Pero Kyoko ya no la estaba escuchando. Estaba muy metida escribiendo en aquella hoja.

- No has cambiado nada, Kyoko- dijo con nostalgia Yui, y siguió cocinando.

El gran banquete fue bien recibido por la pequeña Mei, que ya estaba muy emocionada por su primer día de clases. Les contaba que había hecho buenas amigas, y que se metería a un club de pintura, que había sido su gran afición desde más pequeña. Yui veía con mucha alegría lo mucho que había crecido Mei, y pensaba que un nuevo bebé no estaría nada mal. Siguieron mucho rato, y antes de acostarse, Yui acompañó a Mei para ayudarle a terminar su primer tarea del año, y después las tres durmieron juntas.

Por la mañana, Yui se levantó un poco más temprano de lo habitual, y salió a respirar un poco de aire. Al abrir la puerta, se tropezó con algo que estaba estorbando en la puerta, y al levantar la vista para ver aquello con lo que se había tropezado, se asombró, y se asustó.

- Esto no puede ser verdad- dijo para sí al contemplar una canasta, con un bebé envuelto en una sábana blanca.

* * *

**¿Continuará? Dadlo por hecho :3**


	18. Mariko y Yuko

**Este capítulo es comenzando la segunda temporada de este fic, espero que les guste los nuevos capítulos. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para ver maneras de comunicarse conmigo como mi Twitter y mi Ask. En fin, comencemos.**

Yui se quedó perpleja, mirando la canasta en la que estaba acostado ese bebé, profundamente dormido. Aunque ya lo había vivido antes, no podía creer que aquello se hubiera repetido una vez más, y la única explicación "lógica" que tenía para aquel inusual hecho, era que, también increíblemente, la carta que había escrito Kyoko, había tenido éxito.

Yui metió rápidamente a la bebé antes de que los vecinos llegaran a verla, y adentro ya se había despertado Kyoko.

- Buenos días- dijo con la voz aún adormilada, y aún sin notar la canasta que tenía Yui en brazos.

Yui puso la canasta en la mesa de la sala y sacó al bebé aún dormido de la canasta, y fue entonces cuando Kyoko lo notó, y de la emoción se despertó por completo y tomó en brazos a aquel infante.

- Sabía que iba a funcionar- dijo con alegría tomando la mano de la bebé-. Mi pequeña Mariko.

- ¿Ya le habías puesto el nombre?- dijo molesta Yui cruzándose de brazos-. No me lo consultaste.

- Lo siento Yui- se disculpó Kyoko sentándose al lado de Yui-. Si quieres pedimos otro y le pones el nombre tú.

- No son dulces Kyoko- la regañó Yui, y entonces notó algo debajo de las sábanas donde estaba envuelto el bebé.

Sacó de debajo las sábanas dos sobres, parecidos a los de Mei, y tenían cada uno lo mismo que la vez pasada, el registro a nombre de Toshino Mariko, y otro sobre con el papel amarillo con el que Kyoko había pedido a este nuevo bebé.

- Debo decirles a Akari-chan y China-chan como tener un nuevo bebé si lo quieren- dijo emocionada Kyoko sacando su celular con su mano libre.

- Oye, aún no estamos seguras de que en realidad esto haya pasado así- objetó Yui tomando la nueva hoja amarilla-. Además, no es como si hubieras escrito que querías otro bebé y lo mandaras por correo...

- Pero eso fue lo que hice- dijo inocentemente Kyoko, sin poner mucha preocupación en sus palabras.

Entonces escucharon los pasos de Mei bajar por las escaleras, y ella apareció en la sala arrastrando un gran oso de peluche.

- Yui-mama, tengo hambre- dijo la niña medio adormilada, y entonces notó al bebé que cargaba Kyoko- ¿Quién es, Kyoko-mama?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad acercándose a ella.

- Es tu nueva hermana, Mariko- le dijo Kyoko con ternura dejándole verla más de cerca.

- Que bonita... ¿cuándo ha llegado?- preguntó inocentemente Mei.

- Ayer escribimos la carta, y hoy llegó- le respondió muy sinceramente Kyoko.

- Oye, se va a hacer una idea equivocada de cómo se hacen los bebés- la regañó Yui.

- Pero eso fue lo que pasó- contradijo Kyoko de manera inocente.

Y lamentablemente, Kyoko estaba en lo correcto, pero eso lo hacía más extraño. Entonces, Yui tomó una pluma y la hoja amarilla y comenzó a escribir.

- ¿Qué haces Yui?- le preguntó Kyoko, aunque ya esperaba la respuesta.

- Veremos si es cierto que lo que hiciste es correcto- respondió Yui sin despegar los ojos de la hoja.

Yui escribió que deseaba un bebé de nombre Yuko, y guardó la hoja en su mismo sobre.

- Bueno, es hora de que haga el desayuno- dijo Yui levantándose en seco.

La mañana siguió su curso como normalmente lo hacía, hasta la parte de dejar a la escuela a Mei, por que después ambas chicas tuvieron que ir a comprar leche y pañales para la recién llegada bebé, aunque Kyoko insistió que debían comprar una porción más, previniendo que su carta (la de Yui) tuviera efecto. También pasaron a comprar ropa nueva para dos bebés, y una nueva cuna, por que sólo contaban con una sola cuna.

Tardaron mucho tiempo en realizar todas sus comprar, por que era más difícil hacerlo con la bebé, aunque la llevaran en su carriola, pero, al llegar de nuevo a su casa, Yui estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto, por que, de nuevo, en la entrada, había una canasta, y dentro de ella, otro pequeño bebé dormido.


End file.
